Many items for sale on the market are packaged in a box known as a flip-lid box, this being a box with a rectangular top panel and two flip-lids constituted by rectangular flaps approximately the same size as the top panel, hingedly connected to opposed side edges of the top panel. These flip-lids are typically used to present more information about the contents of the box, i.e. more than could be applied using the box alone, without the flip-lids.
In the industry concerned, it is typical to utilize 60" and 40" offset presses and die-cutting equipment. Designs of previous flip-lid boxes have required the more expensive 60" offset press and die-cutter, due to the design of the blank. Also, it has been necessary in the past to construct the flip-lid box from two components, which further increases the cost.